The increasing use of wireless communication links between a large variety of devices has led to numerous advancements in antenna design. Mobile electronic devices such as cellular telephones and tablet computers communicate wirelessly in a number of different frequency bands that are specified in various industry standards. A variety of antenna designs are incorporated in such devices to facilitate communication on one or more frequency bands, in accordance with the standards. Mobile electronic devices may include multiband antenna configurations that facilitate communication on more than one frequency band.
Unless stated otherwise, the figures are not drawn to scale and the relative sizes of features are not proportional.